1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to databases and, more particularly, to database programs capable of accessing databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are used to store data in a manner that facilitates subsequent use of the data. A database includes one or more files, each of which contain one or more records. A record holds information about a subject or item in its various fields.
To allow a user to more easily access and manage data stored in databases, database programs have recently been developed. Database programs, among other things, often provide a user interface which allows the user to conveniently interact with the database program. By interacting with the user interface, the user of the database can perform various operations on the data stored in the database. The interface provided by the database program is typically a Graphical User Interface which allows the user to conveniently interact with the database program and, in turn, with the database. The user may interact with the graphical user interface to, for example, view the data in various ways. The visual representations provided to the user can include, for example, a browse mode. The browse mode allows records to be viewed, changed, sorted, deleted, or added.
FIG. 1 is a representative screen depiction from a conventional database program, namely, FileMaker Pro 4.0 by FileMaker Pro, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. The screen depiction pertains to an asset management database having three records. A browse mode for the first record of the asset management database is depicted. The browse mode is suitable for on-line or screen viewing of the records of the asset management database and allows the records to be viewed or deleted. The data in the fields of the record can be changed, sorted, deleted or added in the browse mode.
Accordingly, a database program provides the user with the ability to conveniently access databases. Unfortunately, however, conventional database programs typically require a desktop computer to operate. In some cases, handheld devices (e.g., remote wireless phones) can be used to access a database, but this typically requires some programming (e.g., writing scripts). Furthermore, another problem is that the conventional techniques typically require the user to switch between different modes to perform everyday tasks. For example, the user may use a remote wireless phone to find a phone number stored in a database, but there is no convenient way for the user to place a call to that phone number. Typically, the user has to write down the phone number and switch to the phone mode before the call can be placed.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for database programs which can operate on handheld devices.